


this repeated seesaw game (we have to stop it now)

by soljis (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A lil crack, Angst, Fluff, I know I KNOW, I wrote this on my phone so don’t expect too much, Jealous Mark, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Title from seesaw by yoongi, poor yukhei, wow what an original plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/soljis
Summary: “Let’s not drag things out; however our hearts lead us, are we getting out of here or not?”In which mark fucks up in allowing his jealousy to take over and hurts donghyuck.





	this repeated seesaw game (we have to stop it now)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a whole ass mess but enjoy I guess

“What’s up with you today? Is something wrong?” 

“Nothing is wrong. I’m just fine, everything is great. Just peachy keen,” mark replies, extremely uptight, and Johnny rolls his eyes.

“You’re just mad that Donghyuck was clinging to Yukhei, right?” And mark huffs.

“I’m not mad! He can do whatever he wants. In fact he can go make Yukhei his boyfriend instead of me since he wants to ignore me that much,” is his bitter reply and Johnny let’s out a chuckle.

“You know whenever he tried to hug or kiss you throughout the livestream you just pushed him away, right? So he probably just went to Yukhei for affection instead. Don’t worry about it too much,” Johnny replies coolly. 

“How would you feel if ten clung to another member all day and ignored you?” Mark suddenly asks and Johnny thinks for a moment before replying.

“Well that wouldn’t happen since I don’t push him away, unlike you,” and mark lets out a loud groan.

“Well what was I suppose to do? Start hugging and kissing him throughout the whole live?!”

“Well obviously not, but you could’ve been a bit less harsh about it,” Johnny says giving him a pointed look, almost like a father scolding his misbehaving child.

Mark pouts, “it’s not fair,” he mumbles childishly and Johnny has to hold back a laugh.

“Then go talk to him about it and stop eating away at my head.”

So Mark does just that.

-

He walks into Donghyuck’s room in hopes to talk one on one with the boy but instead sees something that just makes his blood boil.

Donghyuck cuddling with Yukhei.

He has nothing against Yukhei, really, but he has to hold back an eye roll when the taller yells “hey man, what’s up!?” With a goofy smile.

“Hey Yukhei,” mark says, trying to sound as nice as possible, “hyuck” he nods towards the younger with a pointed look.

“Hey babe,” Donghyuck says to mark, getting up to peck the older but instead mark goes and sits and the opposite end of the bed, leaving Donghyuck confused.

“What’s with you today?” The younger grumbles, going and grumpily sitting down next to Yukhei who just rubs his back in comfort.

“Me? Seriously? What’s wrong with me? How about what’s wrong with you!” mark exclaims and Donghyuck jumps at the sudden volume of mark’s voice. He looks at him, somewhat offended and a little hurt.

“What do you mean?! I didn’t even do anything!” Donghyuk says, voice also getting a little louder. Yukhei looks around nervously.

“G-guys I think we should just-“ 

“Can you just please shut up for two seconds!” Mark yells at him and the taller is clearly taken aback and Donghyuck gasps.

“Mark! What’s your problem! Seriously! Apologize to Yukhei!” Donghyuck yells and Yukhei just holds his head in his hands.

“Yukhei, Yukhei, Yukhei! Everything’s just about him to you! And are you really trying to say you did nothing wrong after ignoring me all day?!” Mark exclaims and Donghyuck scoffs.

“Seriously? Is this what all of this is about?! You’re just mad because I’ve been around Yukhei all day? Maybe I wouldn’t have to be if you wouldn’t push me away when I breath next to you!” Donghyuck argues and mark clenches his jaw in annoyance.

“You know what I’m just gonna be going now.....” Yukhei says awkwardly and elicits two completely opposite responses.

“Great, now get the hell out,” from mark and a, “no, stay,” from Donghyuck. Who both glare at each other immediately after.

Yukhei just smiles at Donghyuck nervously and runs out the room.

“Look what you did!” Donghyuck says and shakes his head.

“He shouldn’t have even been in here in the first place! Why was he even in here cuddling with you? And I only pushed you away because we can’t exactly start making out and hugging on a live stream now can we?” Mark says sarcastically and Donghyuck holds back a scoff.

“No one says we have to make out! It doesn’t hurt to just accept a peck on the cheek or a hug, now does it? I mean it clearly didn’t hurt Yukhei!” Donghyuck adds pettily and mark feels his blood boil.

“Why don’t you just go and date Yukhei then? Clearly I’m just so bad and Yukhei is just so amazing! and you two already seem to get along just so amazingly well! Maybe you’re already with him!” and Donghyuck gasps.

“Did you just accuse me of cheating on you?” He says and mark just chuckles bitterly, “get out! Get out of my room!” Donghyuck yells and feels tears begin to well up in his eyes, harshly wiping them with the sleeve of his sweater.

“Gladly,” his all mark replies before slamming the door shut behind him so harshly that the dresser shakes.

-

Breakfast the next morning is awkward to say the least.

Yukhei is gone back to his dorm and they’re with the 127 hyungs. Both of them glaring at each other from across the table and nobody else wanting to speak as they clearly pick up on the tension.

“So....,” taeyong starts off nervously, “what do you guys think of the breakfast?” 

“It’s great!” Jaehyun replies happily, seemingly a bit oblivious to the tension and Donghyuck just blesses his sweet soul.

“Tastes amazing,” Johnny says politely with a smile, but looking straight at mark like he knows that the younger went and fucked up after their conversation.

“It’s yummy,” Donghyuck mumbles and taeyong just chuckles at his cute reply.

“Glad you all liked it,” he says with a smile, “and just a reminder that we all have no schedule today,” they all sigh happily “and you two have no dream schedule either,” he says looking back and forth between Donghyuck and mark and they both nod with wide grins.

“Who’s turn is it to wash the dishes?” Asks Doyoung, phone in one hand and eating with the other.

“Yesterday, taeil and I washed them so today is Johnny and Mark’s turn,” the leader responds so everyone else runs off to their rooms and taeyong just shakes his head and walks off with them.

The duo start picking the dishes up and putting them in the sink.

“You wash I’ll dry?” Mark offers and Johnny just nods.

The taller fills the sink up with soap and water, picking up a plate and beginning to wash it, “so what happened between you and hyuck?” He asks and notices mark become a bit more tense.

“It was a stupid argument,” the younger mumbles and Johnny sighs, handing the plate over for him to dry.

“Yeah I can assume that,” and mark just gives him an unimpressed look as he puts the plate away, “but what really happened?” 

“Yukhei and him were cuddling and I got even more jealous. We started arguing over how I thought he was ignoring me and he thought I pushed him away. Long story short I kinda accused of him of cheating and sorta maybe made him cry?” Mark winces at the end and Johnny lets out a big sigh.

“You know him and Yukhei are just friends, right?”

“Of course, I was just acting dumb.” 

“It’s not acting if you are genuinely dumb,” Johnny says and mark looks at him offended.

“Are you gonna help me or just insult me?” The younger asks.

“I can help you while insulting you, thank you very much,” Johnny says a-matter-of-fact-ly, “just apologize, say you didn’t mean it and just admit you were jealous,” Johnny says simply.

Mark sighs. That’s much easier said than done.

_

Mark knocks on the younger’s door and hears a quiet “come in” and enters the room. He notices the shorter tenses when he sees who it is and it gives him a weird twist in the gut.

“Can we talk?” Mark asks quietly and Donghyuck just nods and gestures towards the bunk opposite of his so mark sits down.

“Look, I’m so sorry hyuck. Yesterday was just blown so out of proportion. I was just jealous that you seemed close to Yukhei and didn’t think to understand your the side of the story. What I accused you of was so out of line and unneeded and I don’t even know what to say I’m just so sorry,” mark says his head down through everything he says, and when he looks up he’s surprised to see Donghyuck crying.

“I was so hurt yesterday. I-I couldn’t believe you’d ever accuse me of that,” Donghyuck sniffles and mark wants to wipe his tears but for all he knows that could get him a dirty glare so he doesn’t, “Yukhei and I are just friends. Seriously. I was a lil’ upset that I was pushed away by you so I went to him for affection instead but you wouldn’t even let me have that. You need to understand that I can’t read your mind, mark. I don’t know what you want. I’m sorry for ignoring you, that was never my intention but you can’t push me away then get mad when I stay away,” Donghyuck says and mark sighs, feeling himself tearing up.

“I know and I’m so sorry,” he reaches for the younger’s hand to intertwine and is pleasantly surprised when the younger complies, “please forgive me, baby.” 

Donghyuck sighs, “I forgive you. Of course I do. Next time, please, just say what’s wrong straight away and don’t play these games with me,” mark nods immediately, “I think you should also apologize to Yukhei, you spoke to him so rudely last night,” and mark’s ears turn red in embarrassment remembering how bad he acted.

“Yeah I was an asshole. I will apologize, don’t worry,” he says, pulling Donghyuck into his lap for a hug and pecking the younger’s forehead.

The smaller giggles as mark continues to peck all over his face and it only makes his heart flutter more. He finally pecks him on the lips and the younger smiles contently, head shoved into mark’s neck immediately after.

“Love you,” he mumbles into his neck.

“Love you too, baby.”


End file.
